Frosted High Academy
by ThatCuteLittleKitten
Summary: Jack and the rest of his group had been accepted at the Prestigious School; Frosted High Academy to Master each of their Powers and use them for Good, While learning Useful skills, tactics etc. at the Academy Pitch is currently planning something Big and Evil with the help of his new friend Hans SouthernIsles. Romance involved in the next upcoming chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm making a new story and I would like all of you readers to give suggestions. So my story is gonna be based on The Big Six and other people so they'll all be having magical powers. Now that's where you guys will give a review/suggestion. I'm having a hard time thinking what powers should the other characters have so here's a list of the Characters which I haven't decided on which power he/she will have with some characters who already has powers so it's all up to you guys:**

**Jack: Snow/Ice**

**Elsa: Snow/Ice**

**Anna: ?**

**Kristoff: ?**

**Rapunzel: Healing powers**

**Flynn: ?**

**Hiccup: Power to call Dragons, Or morph him into different kinds of Dragons or IDK you guys suggest a better power that suits him**

**Astrid: ?**

**Merida: Will o' Wisps ( I don't really know what the Will o' wisps does so mind putting in the meaning of what it does in after your suggestions or I'll just research what it does) This also marks as an unknown or undecided power**

**Hans: ?**

**So that'll be all I'll include some other Disney and DreamWorks magical characters to suit the story even better. So I'm counting on you guys to Help me with this :) **

**P.S Please do suggest and give a review about it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack's POV**

Today's the day. The day that I'll no longer be an ordinary student but a special kind of student. I've been accepted to Frosted High Academy my mother told me that it was a prestigious school that accepts teens who have magical abilities like my family we control Snow. My Father is practically the winter guardian but someday I'll be like him, spreading Snow and Fun all around the world.

I heard a honk from outside our house and saw a bus. Odd, I imagined having a flying bus take us to FHA well I better be going. I go down the stairs to see my parents already awake and were waiting for me

"Jack now I know this is all new to you but always remember to study hard and practice your powers" My dad said and hugged me

"Also no fights young man" My Mom said and also hugged me

"Mom" I groaned

"My Baby boy is all grown up" Mom said and began to cry

"Technically I'm not yet all grown up" I said

"Just promise us to do your best" Mom said

"Yep will do"

"Ok off you go" Dad said

"Bye" I waved to them from the bus

**Elsa's POV**

"E to the L to the S to the A WAKE UP OR I'LL LEAVE YOU!" Anna said marching down to my room

"Five more minutes" I groaned

"NO! Come on and get your butt off of that bed!" Anna said and started pulling my arm

"Will you quit it or I'll freeze you" I said and raised a hand to her

"Fine then I'll just melt myself with my Fire powers" Anna said and stuck a tongue out

"Fine Fine I'm up" I said and went to my bedroom's bathroom

'_Ugh another year filled with Subjects and Practices' _I thought and began to take a shower

**Hiccup's POV**

"Agh! Toothless No!" I woke up seeing toothless lick my face

"You know that doesn't come off" I groaned and sat up from my bed

"Oh Good you're awake! Now come and get dressed remember it's First day of school" Dad came barging in my door

"Oh yeah right" I said to myself

"Oh and take Toothless with you" Dad yelled from the hallway

"Well bud guess your coming with me at school" I said and patted toothless' head

**Merida's POV**

"Merida come now dearie you let meh brush yer hair" My Mom said and began brushing my hair which is impossible to tame

"Ow! That hart Mum" I said

"Okay enough of that" Mom stood up from her chair and gave me my luggage's

"Now you remember what I told ya right?" Mom asked

"Yes" i said rolling my eyes

"Aye Elinor let the lass run free it's High school. Now Merida live yer life there be free" Dad said

"I'm going with what dad said" I said

"Bye now Dearie" Mom said and kissed my cheek

After i got out from the castle and was now waiting for the school bus I thought _'Aye I'm free'_ making me smirk

**Rapunzel's POV**

'_Gee how many hours does it take to brush your fifty feet hair? About two days I guess' _I'm having a hard time with all this hair

"Rapunzel come now the Bus will be arriving any minute now" The Queen, My Mom said

"Coming Mother" I called out

"Got everything packed?" The King, My Father said

"Yes" I said

"Wait! I forgot pascal!" I said and returned to my room to see pascal in my bed I quickly picked him up and placed him on my shoulders

"There now I'm ready" I said

"Be safe" My Mom said and hugged me with Dad

"Yes" I said

**Sorry for the super late update i haven't found anytime before to do it. So how was it? The next chapter will be the part where they meet.**

**Review,Favorite and Follow :)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Elsa's POV**

Finally the bus has arrived. I grabbed my luggages and gave it to the bus driver to take it to the back compartment now to find a seat. I step in the bus seeing a lot of students from school I saw Punzie at the back seat waving at us

"Elsa! Anna! Here!" Punzie said motioning us to seat there

"Thanks for saving seats for us Punz" Anna said

The whole trip to FHA was very boring, Anna and Punzie talked about boys while I sat there sitting and listening to their conversation when we stopped by the last house and a boy with snow-white hair quickly got my attention

"New kid?" I heard Punzie asking Anna

"Yes. Yes he is" I replied to Punzie

The boy stepped inside and tried to find a seat while me being the kindest girl inside the bus offered him a seat

"Hi you new here?" I asked

"Is it that obvious?" The boy said chuckling

"Come there's a free seat beside me" I said and led him to our seats

"Hi I'm Rapunzel Gothel" Punzie introduced herself

"Anna Winters the name" Anna said and continued talking with Punzie

"Elsa Winters" I said and offered my hand

"Jack, Jack Frost" He said and shook my hand

"Pleasure" I said letting go of his hand

"Hey man I'm Flynn, Flynn Rider" Flynn said

"Jack" Jack told him

"That's Punzie, My girlfriend" Flynn said obviously threatening Jack not to flirt with her

"Oh hush no one will ever steal your girl Rider" Hiccup said

"I'm Jack" Jack said to Hiccup

"Hiccup Haddock Horrendous II" Hiccup said

"So what are your powers?" Anna butted in

"Ice and Snow" Jack said '_Oh My Gosh we're the same!' _I thought

"Oh My God you and Elsa have the same powers!" Punzie said

"Really?" Jack turned to me and asked

"Yeah" I said smiling

"Well I can control Fire" Anna said

"I have Magical Hair that glows when I sing and Heals an wound" Punzie said

"I can morph into a Dragon and I can also call any kind of dragon there is" Hiccup said

"I'm a shape-shifter" Flynn said

"Cool" Jack said

"We also have another friend Merida she was the power to change your fate and destiny" Anna said

"By the way where is Merida anyway?" I asked

"Dunno know. Maybe she ain't attending FHA this year" Flynn said

"Impossible" Anna said

"Are you telling me that the Flynn-ster is wrong?" Flynn said

"Yeah, I'm betting ten bucks she'll attend" Anna challenged

"Fine make it twenty bucks deal?" Flynn said

"Deal" Anna replied

"Really does it have to involve Money in betting?" Punzie asked

"Let them be. They're always like that" I told Jack

"So Snow powers ey?" Jack said

"It's Actually Ice and Snow" I said

"Oh so we have a Snow Queen here" Jack smirked

"Stop" I said smiling at him

"So guess we can be teams?" Jack asked

"That I'd like to be" I said

After what seemed an hour talking about any topics with Jack we finally reached FHA. We came to the Gates and the Gates opened all by themselves just like before. Finally we're outside the bus and the elves were taking our Luggages to our dorm rooms. We were assigned to be at the fields right now so we started walking there

"Quiet now. Keep your voices down. QUIET!" Discipline teacher and Defence against Dark Magic teacher; Ms. Maleficent said on a floating platform causing all of us to pipe down

Then Three sparkling balls of glitters floated in the air to the Platform transforming themselves into three fairy. The Headmistresses' were Ms. Flora, Ms. Fauna and Ms. Merryweather. They run the whole academy

"That's Maleficent" Flynn whispered to Jack

"She's gonna be our DADM teacher for the whole school year" Hiccup added

"DADM?" Jack asked

"Defence against Dark Magic" I replied

"Oh" Jack said

"She'll also be our Advisor" Hiccup said

"That sucks" Flynn groaned

"How come?" Jack asked

"Mr. Frost this is your First day here and I expect you to follow orders" Ms Maleficent passed by us and said

"Now I expect you all to have a wonderful year here at Frosted High Academy" Ms. Fauna said and then the three headmistresses' disappeared

"Come on" I grab hold of Jack's wrist and led him to our first period

We got to our first period before Ms. Maleficent got there. We also found seats now that we're seated we we're all waiting for Ms. Maleficent when she magically appeared on the door

"Good Morning Class" Ms. Maleficent said

"Good Morning" We all said in choruses

"Now we have a new student. Please come up to the platform and introduce yourself" Ms. Maleficent said

Jack stood up from his seat and went to the platform

"Hi... My name's Jack Frost" Jack said

"Jack Frost? Your Dad is Jackson Frost _the_ Winter Guardian?" A girl asked

"Yeah. He's my Dad" Jack said and many people commented how cool it is

"Okay now enough of that. Take your seat Mr. Frost" Ms. Maleficent said

"Okay" Jack said quietly and walked back to his seat

"You did great" I said and patted his arm


End file.
